Train By Prodigies
by KingBeasta
Summary: Before shisui died he trained the young naruto now naruto is trained by naori uchiha with being trained by two prodigy uchihas he's ready for the chunnin exam and to advance in the ninja world and promising to avenge his first sensei Cold naruto, smart naruto , chakra chains Naruto x Temari
1. Chapter 1

Train by Prodigies

 **Summary**

Before shisui died he trained the young naruto now naruto is trained by naori uchiha with being trained by two prodigy uchihas he's ready for the chunnin exam and to advance in the ninja world and promising to avenge his first sensei  
Cold naruto, smart naruto , chakra chains

Naruto x Temari

 _ **Jin is out of the poll I wonder who's gonna get to be able to be with menma by bet is on yue. Like can you imagine if the pairing was Menma and Yue ahaha this Nigga Menma took Sokka's bitch like this Nigga hit her with the Uzumaki Charm. But as for The Naruto pairing Azula has the lead but I'm high key hoping for Toph.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Shisui let's out a loud sigh as he finished having to deal with the Uchiha elders complain about how the village blames them for Kyuubi no Kitsune attacking Konoha and how they were placed in the back. Shisui had found himself quite irritated with the Uchiha's constantly complaining like a bunch of gennin who don't learn something cool. Hell he stopped training Sasuke because he saw darkness in the small child it also didn't help that Sasuke is starting to become arrogant just like his father Fugaku Uchiha.

Shisui was quite thankful his best friend Itachi wasn't like his father. For the young Prodigy it feels like him and Itachi are the only ones who aren't cursed with their clans hatred but there was also another Uchiha who hasn't fallen to the curse of hatred and that person was Naori Uchiha. This woman was also his sensei before he joined the anbu like his best friend Itachi.

Shisui narrows his eyes in the distance "how long will this meeting go on for. I wonder do they even realize that Tobirama-same was the one that gave the Uchiha Clan the police force and not Madara like many have thought." thought Shisui who's in deep thought a female Uchiha nudges Shisui he turns to look to his left.

To his left is a female Uchiha who appears to be around the age of 38, she has pale white skin, coral colored eyes, she has long black hair kept in a high bun. The woman is wearing a sleeveless tunic, black finger less gloves, black shinobi pants, and dark blue kunoichi shoes . This woman is Reingako Uchiha ( **Rain Gecko** ) a jounin level kunoichi who specializes in genjutsu.

"Yes, Reingako?" questioned Shisui looking at the woman.

"The elders want your input Shisui." asked Reingako.

Shisui turns towards the elders "Shisui is something on your mind. " asked one of the Uchiha elders.

Shisui nods his head "yes, I was just thinking of a mission that I and Kakashi went on." lied Shisui.

The elders nod each of their heads Shisui wasn't surprised since they are too arrogant and believing he would betray the village why yes that Uchiha is his family but he won't betray the village.

"We were discussing what to do with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. " said Fugaku in his normal cold tone avoided of any emotion making Shisui wonder how Mikoto fell in love with such a cold person. He had seen how he favors Itachi and would compare Itachi and Sasuke which in reality isn't fair since the age gap between the two.

Shisui narrows his eyes at the Uchiha Clan head "and what might that be?" asked Shisui wondering what Fugaku has in store for the 5 years old child and the child of Yondaime. While most don't see it either because of their own arrogance or ignorance Shisui was able to tell who Naruto's father was from a first glance after all the child looks like Minato Namikaze.

Fugaku stares at Shisui "we have numerous plans for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. " said Fugaku.

Shisui nods his head "and what are these plans if I may ask? " asked Shisui " what are you planning to do with Naruto-san. " thought Shisui he couldn't help but get a bad feeling of what his clan is planning.

As Fugaku-sama has said we have various plans. The first plan is to kill the child thus killing the Bijuu. " said Reingako.

"The second plan we have is to control him with the our sharingan. Well suggested this plan because if we kill the boy the Kyuubi will reform years later and would try to kill us. " said a fellow Uchiha member.

"The third plan would be to put a mind control seal on Naruto and enslaving the child thus making him a puppet of the Uchiha Clan." said an elder Uchiha who has the aura of arrogance.

Fugaku coughs in his hand gaining the attention of everyone " the last plan we have is to kidnap the child and break him mentally and thus turning him into a mindless weapon just like how Danzo has his mindless ninjas but we on the other hand will have a jinchuriki to control whatever way we see fit. " said Fugaku in a dark arrogant tone, all the other Uchihas in the room cheer unknown to the Uchihas Itachi, Naori, and Shisui had a stoick expression but inside they held nothing but disgust for their clan.

After 5 minutes the Uchihas had settled down "meeting adjourned next we will discuss of what course to go about but for now be ready because soon Konoha will be ours." said Fugaku in an emotionless tone each of the Uchihas leave the room heading home except for Itachi, Naori, and Uchiha after making it into a training ground and making sure no one is around Itachi and Shisui gain an angry look while Naori has a look of disgust.

Itachi punches a tree the force of the punch cracks the tree "I can't believe father and the rest of them are planning to do that to Naruto Uzumaki! Do they even know who he really is? " exclaimed Itachi in anger.

Shisui with a scowl on his face click his tongue "they probably know and just don't care. They see Naruto as a weapon just like that War Hawk Danzo. " said Shisui.

Naori nods her head "especially your father Itachi. I mean he was a classmate of Minato and Kushina. So the man must know who Naruto's parents are he just doesn't care. " said Naori the female Uchiha turns to the scowling Itachi "Itachi can I ask you something?" asked Naori.

Itachi losses the scowling expression "yes of course Naori. What is on your mind?" asked Itachi in a polite tone even if he's still pissed at his clan.

Naori gains a stoick expression "has your father ever talked bad about the Yondaime? " asked Naori.

Itachi then thinks back to the conversations he would have with his father and he relies his father was quite jealous of Minato. After thinking of all times his father had let out his hatred for Minato the young Uchiha nods his head "yes he has I believe my father is jealous of the Yondaime due to how he was trained by Jiraya created their powerful jutsus became the hokage and I believe this angers my father due how the Yondaime isn't a member of a clan. " said Itachi in a solemn tone but deep down here was disgusted being related to a man who would purposely harm an innocent child.

Naroi who has her eyes closed the whole time opens them " I see. So it makes since why Fugaku would want those atrocious plans to happen to Naruto. He wants to kill Naruto due to his jealousy and hatred for Minato. If he couldn't get an upper hand on the Yondaime then he'll kill his son just to spite the Yondaime." said Naori as she massages the temple of her forehead.

Itachi scowls in anger "sometimes I wish my clan is truly curse and hopeless. " said Itachi.

Both Naori and Itachi couldn't help but to agree with Itachi they too feel like their clans own jealousy and hatred will be the death of them. Naori gains a solemn expression "I know how you feel Itachi I sometimes belief this curse has existed long before Madara Uchiha maybe this curse has been there since the first Uchiha members. " said Naori.

Neither Itachi or Shisui could come up with an argument since they to believe this. Itachi then looks between Shisui and Naori "so, what should we do? Well can't allow our clan to harm the child of Minato-sama or Kushina." said Itachi.

Naori nods Her head in agreement "agreed but we must act correctly any slight negative attention would ruin anything we have plan but I believe the first step we should is to tell the Hokage what has happened in the meeting this is something that he needs to be aware. " said Naori.

Itachi nods his head "that is true at least if we do get caught the three of us can take care of the Uchiha Clan if we have to. I may not want to but if it is for the good of the village then it shall be done. " said Itachi in a stoick tone.

But unknown to either Itachi or Naori Shisui was in deep thought he then let's out a sigh and gaining a serious expression "I have a plan that might work that won't caused the Uchiha to be suspicious of us. " said Shisui in a serious tone.

"Shisui-san we're all hear. Let's hear what this idea might be we must have all options open. " said Naori in a calming tone.

"She's right Shisui. Any counter messager will help us. " said Itachi.

Shisui nods his head "hai Itachi, Naori-sensei. The idea I have is for me and Naori-sensei to train Naruto. With both of training him the Uchiha Clan would believe we're trying to control Naruto for the Clan. After all, they think we're loyal to the point they believe we would kill a child for the Uchiha Clan. " said Shisui shocking the two Uchiha members.

Naori places Her hand under her chin gaining a thinking expression "that might actually work after all no one would question why we would train someone who isn't an Uchiha they would mostly think we are either taking pity on the child or some diabolical plan. " said Naori.

Itachi nods in agreement "fortunately for us no one would bother asking any questions especially since almost everyone in the village hates Naruto. But with training of both of you he'll excel way more than he would if he was assigned a sensei. But if I may give a suggestion? " asked Itachi both Shisui and Naori nods their heads "how about only have Shisui train home and have Naroi be his assigned sensei. When it's time to assign the new gennin a sensei. Like this it wouldn't bring unessassry attention like from Danzo. After all, he's still a threat to the village. " said Itachi.

The three nod to each other liking the plan "so, is it settled from this day. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be the student of Shisui. " said Naori put it came out more as a statement from the purplenette Uchiha. Both Itachi and Shisui nods their heads in agreement Naori Smiles at this " right, these upcoming years will be different either for the good or bad I feel a change coming. " said Naori as she watches the butterflies fly through the sky.

"Hai sensei, let's go warn th hokage." said Shisui both Itachi and Naori nods their head the three shunshin to the hokage office Shisui made it first to the office due to his mastery over the jutsu while Naori came in a few seconds with Itachi arriving third the three walk to into the hokage's office the three are granted seeing Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime Hokage doing paper work.

With Hiruzen's face burried under the paper he gains a serious expression "Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Naroi-chan what do the three of you need? " asked Hiruzen but the old man knew something wasn't right he had a feeling this wasn't a mission request but sometimes different.

The three Uchiha members bow to their Kage Naroi looks up at Hiruzen with a serious and scowl expression "we have urgent news that requires your attention Sandaime-sama ." said Shisui in a deadly tone.

Hiruzen puts away the papers and stares at his ninjas " and what might that be? " asked Hiruzen in his hokage tone making others believe he is still the hokage.

"Hokage-sama this information is very important and only a select few should know about it. " said Naori not wanting any of anbu to its not like she doesn't trust them but one of the anbu could be a spy for the Uchiha Clan or Danzo.

Hiruzen nods his head "very well anbu leave. " said Hiruzen after the anbu had leave Hiruzen glares at the three uchiha "now what is it that requires my attention. " said Hiruzen but it came out more of a demand.

"The Uchiha Clan. " said Itachi.

Hiruzen shots Itachi a raised eyebrow "what about them?" asked Hiruzen.

"Today the Uchiha was talking...talking about what to do with Naruto Uzumaki son of the Yondaime. They have various plans for Naruto one being to kill him, another being to put him under a genjutsu, and another is to turn him into an emotionless weapon like Danzo. The Elders and Fugaku Uchiha were talking about these horrendous plans Hokage-sama. " said Shisui telling him everything that happened in the Uchiha meeting.

To say Hiruzen was shock was an understatement he couldn't believe the Uchiha Clan wanted to kill, enslaved, or mentally break Naruto. He couldn't- no he won't let that happen to Naruto who he sees as a grandson "I won't allow anyone to harm Naruto-kun. I made a promise to both Minato-kun and Kushina-chan that would make sure he is to be trained as a true shinobi. " thought Hiruzen.

He then looks at Itachi, Naori, and Shisui "I suspect you three have a plan to counteract and stop the Uchiha Clan from using Naruto-kun as weapon? " asked Hiruzen.

Naori nods her head "we do have a plan. A plan that won't have any suspicion. " said Naori who has a small smile on her face.

"The plan we have is to have Naruto be trained by me. No one would really question why I'm training except Danzo and maybe your two advisers but aside from those two everyone else would most likely believe I'm taking pity on him. This would not only be the perfect chance to not be suspected of my clan but I can also train the child pushing him far beyond the limits he has plus with an early start he'll be ready for the next years chunnin exam." said Shisui in tone made you believe him which isn't surprising since the tone he was using was littered with conviction.

Hiruzen hums to himself he actually couldn't see any wholes with Shisui but just as he said the only thing he would have to worry about is Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. "Danzo would suggest and try to abduct Naruto-kun in his root program. Koharu and Homura would complain about Shisui training Naruto they would believe Naruto should be locked up for 'safety reasons' but I know the two don't trust Naruto because he's a jinchuriki the two didn't even trust Kushina-chan even when she proved she is a loyal kunoichi of the village. " thought Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then nods his head "very well Naruto will be trained by you Shisui I trust you will make him a proud shinobi and a powerful one at that original I was planning on having Kakashi or Jiraya train Naruto-kun. But I think you two training him will work better than Kakashi or Jiraya besides you two will have a better influence on the child then Kakashi or Jiraya would. " said Hiruzen in a grandfather like tone making each of the Uchiha's smile.

Itachi loses the smile gaining a stoick expression "but Hokage-sama what will you do with Danzo. He still a major threat to the village just like Orochimaru but the only difference is Danzo is inside Konoha unlike Orochimaru. " said Itachi.

"I have Jiraya going after Orochimaru but you are right Itachi Danzo is a problem to the village. And someone who needs to die. " said Hiruzen he then narrows his eyes "I have let Danzo lived for too long. " said Hiruzen in a deadly tone.

"Hokage-sama have you thought of who should actually assassinate Danzo?" asked Naroi.

Hiruzen nods his head "yes I have Naori. The ninjas who I want to assassinate Danzo are Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sabutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Yuago Uzuki, and Hayate Gekko. " said Hiruzen the three Uchiha members had to agree that was a solid team .

"Hokage-sama there will also be a meeting to decide what to do. " said Shisui.

"When will this meeting take place? " asked Hiruzen wondering when this meeting will take place Hiruzen couldn't help himself by not be surprised the Uchiha are trying to take control of the village since the clan is filled with people who are arrogant and believe they are superior to everyone and become jealous when someone is stronger than them.

"The meeting will take place next. So, this gives us a little time to prepare for the Uchiha Clan. " said Shisui but the young man couldn't help but shake the feeling of something will happen in the upcoming years.

Hiruzen nods his head agreeing with Shisui "that really isn't alot of time but we must make do what we have. " thought Hiruzen.

The old Kage then gains a cold expression "you three do realize what you told me can get the Uchiha who went with these plans exterminated correct? " asked Hiruzen Shisui, Itachi, and Naori nods each of their heads in agreement. Hiruzen then looks directly at Itachi "that also includes your father who is the clan head of the Uchiha Clan. " said Hiruzen in a deadly tone.

Itachi nods his head as he gains a saddened yet solemn expression "yes I know Hokage-sama if the Uchiha Clan should perish. The ones at fault are the Uchiha members who would go against the order and law of the Hokage. " said Itachi who has a downcast expression.

Hiruzen nods his head "very well Itachi. But I must know was your mother at the meeting? " asked Hiruzen.

"She was but she does not improve of what the clan is doing. Sometimes when I am returning home I would see her treating Naruto to ramen." said Itachi.

Hiruzen allows a small smile to appear on his face "well that isn't to surprisingly since Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan were best friends. " said Hiruzen he then grabs a paper form, this form is an apprentice form. Hiruzen hands Shisui the apprentice form the body flicker shinobi fills out the nessassry paper work. Hiruzen smiles at Shisui with a grin "congratulations Shisui Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki is now your apprentice. " said Hiruzen Shisui smiles at this.

Naori shifts Her attention from Shisui to Hiruzen "if I may Hokage-sama where is Naruto? " asked Naori wondering where the last member of the Uzumaki clan. Naori stil can't believe people had forgotten the Uzumaki clan had a hand in helping the village and being the cousin of the Senju Clan. But Naori chalked this up to the older members of the village not wanting people to know the village needed help from a clan that had its own island and clan. She figured this also the reason why you don't hear about Mito Uzumaki who helped her Hashirama fight Madara and Kyuubi and had sealed Kyuubi into herself.

Hiruzen begins to chuckle causing the three Uchiha members to raise an eyebrow " Naruto is most likely at his house reading about fuinjutsu. The boy as take quite the liking for the art. " chuckled Hiruzen but the three can sense a tone of proud.

The three raised their eyebrow and gained a questionable expression "fuinjutsu? But I thought he wasn't training in the shinobi arts? " asked Itachi.

"As you know Naruto always wanted to be the hokage. But Naruto didn't know where to start until he saw me unsealing my tobacco he was so intrigued by it that he would constantly ask me to teach him fuinjutsu. So I gave him a book for beginners and ever since then he would be reading that book I gave him. I even taught him the leaf balancing technique but due to his extremely large chakra coils he needs more than one leaf. " explained Hiruzen.

"But isn't fuinjutsu a little bit difficult for him. It's is one of the hardest ninja arts. " stated Itachi.

"You would be right but you seem to forget Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki Clan he's also the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who are both fuinjutsu prodigies. " said Hiruzen with grin.

Naori gains a small smile "you really meant it when you said you wanted Naruto to be a strong shinobi. " said Naori with a small smile.

Hiruzen nods his head "of course I did had a promise that needed to be kept. I even have him another gift." said Hiruzen Itachi, Shisui, and Naori couldn't help but wonder what their hokage is talking about.

 **With Naruto**

Within the slums of Konoha you can see people gambling, couples fighting, and drunks sleeping on the streets of Konoha to others this is known as the slums of Konoha but to the residents this area is known as the Red light District. This also the area where most crimes are committed thus making this very popular of the Uchiha Police Force and the Anbu.

But there is one place where people don't go around the apartment of Konoha's very own jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. You might think these people would take their anger out on Naruto well they would but if any citizen or shinobi harms Naruto that's a direct execution. The only time Naruto has ever been attacked was on his fourth birthday.

But Hiruzen made sure everyone was punished and that punishment was death. After that no one had dared thought about harming Naruto due to them dying by the Sandaime Hokage's orders and the fact that some still have the memory of Kyuubi attacking their village.

Withn the apartment Naruto could be seen reading over a scroll as Naruto reads it his face is covered in fresh tears running down his chubby face.

 _Dear Fellow Uzumaki,_

 _As You are reading this letter then the hokage of Konoha has given you this letter. I know whoever you are most likely confused but don't worry fellow clansmen. Yeah you heard me right I said fellow clansmen I know you are confused as why I said this. The reason why I said this is because you are a member of a powerful clan that can rival the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuga Clans, you see we of the Uzumaki Clan are a prestigious we were so powerful we had our own village which is an island. Our village is called Uzushirogakure or known as Village Hidden by Whirling Tides our country was also called Land of Whirlpools._

 _Unlike anyone other clan or ninjas we excel in fuinjutsu our level of fuinjutsu was so great we were known as fuinjutsu prodigies this is not arrogance but the truth on the battlefield people would at times surrender because our fuinjutsu was so feared. Well also are granted long livity, large chakra reverses, and some of us could create chakra chains cable of controlling a Bijuu. If you wish to know how great our fuinjutsu prowls are I will tell you I single handly sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in himself I even fought along side Hashirama when he fought Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi who was under his control. Now my fellow clansmen I will be teaching you how to unlock the chakra chains and my personal taijutsu._

 _The Adamantine Sealing Chains is a fūinjutsu used by members of the Uzumaki clan. This technique moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets or foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. The Adamanitine Attacking Chains, much like its counterpart, it can be used offensively, as well as can neutralise a target by binding and nullifying their chakra on contact. The taijutsu I will teach you is called Riptide Arm (Ribopepuchidoāmu_ ) this taijutsu is a combination of speed, strength, and agility this taijutsu also works well with the Adamantine Sealing Chains. I was tried to tell my grandniece Tsunade this taijutsu but she wasn't interested in learning the taijutsu. With my help I will also teach you about using a certain chakra you may possessed I will also help help you with my own personal fuinjutsu and ninjutsu.

 _By, Mito Uzumaki_

Naruto couldn't believe it he has or had a clan he then hears a knock at the door Naruto puts away the scroll and wipe away his tears. Naruto opens the door and at the door is Hiruzen Sabutobi and Shisui Uchiha. Hiruzen smiles at Naruto "hello Naruto-kun way we come in?" asked Hiruzen.

* * *

And the first chapter of Trained By Prodigies the next story I'll do is My Dear Ashikabi then Species of The Same _**Devil of sins which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 **Within the three weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula-** **49**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee-** **41**

 **Naruto x Toph-** **39**

 **Naruto x Mai-** **35**

 **Naruto x Katara-** **31**

 **Menma x Yue-** **28**

 **Menma x Suki-** **24**

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _But Hiruzen made sure everyone was punished and that punishment was death. After that no one had dared thought about harming Naruto due to them dying by the Sandaime Hokage's orders and the fact that some still have the memory of Kyuubi attacking their village._

 _Withn the apartment Naruto could be seen reading over a scroll as Naruto reads it his face is covered in fresh tears running down his chubby face._

 _Dear Fellow Uzumaki,_

 _As You are reading this letter then the hokage of Konoha has given you this letter. I know whoever you are most likely confused but don't worry fellow clansmen. Yeah you heard me right I said fellow clansmen I know you are confused as why I said this. The reason why I said this is because you are a member of a powerful clan that can rival the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuga Clans, you see we of the Uzumaki Clan are a prestigious we were so powerful we had our own village which is an island. Our village is called Uzushirogakure or known as Village Hidden by Whirling Tides our country was also called Land of Whirlpools._

 _Unlike anyone other clan or ninjas we excel in fuinjutsu our level of fuinjutsu was so great we were known as fuinjutsu prodigies this is not arrogance but the truth on the battlefield people would at times surrender because our fuinjutsu was so feared. Well also are granted long livity, large chakra reverses, and some of us could create chakra chains cable of controlling a Bijuu. If you wish to know how great our fuinjutsu prowls are I will tell you I single handly sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in himself I even fought along side Hashirama when he fought Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi who was under his control. Now my fellow clansmen I will be teaching you how to unlock the chakra chains and my personal taijutsu._

 _The Adamantine Sealing Chains is a fūinjutsu used by members of the Uzumaki clan. This technique moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets or foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. The Adamanitine Attacking Chains, much like its counterpart, it can be used offensively, as well as can neutralise a target by binding and nullifying their chakra on contact. The taijutsu I will teach you is called Riptide Arm ( **Jīliú Bì** ) this taijutsu is a combination of speed, strength, and agility this taijutsu also works well with the Adamantine Sealing Chains. I was tried to tell my grandniece Tsunade this taijutsu but she wasn't interested in learning the taijutsu. With my help I will also teach you about using a certain chakra you may possessed I will also help help you with my own personal fuinjutsu and ninjutsu._

 _By, Mito Uzumaki_

 _Naruto couldn't believe it he has or had a clan he then hears a knock at the door Naruto puts away the scroll and wipe away his tears. Naruto opens the door and at the door is Hiruzen Sabutobi and Shisui Uchiha. Hiruzen smiles at Naruto "hello Naruto-kun way we come in?" asked Hiruzen._

 _ **Recap end**_

The five year old Uzumaki at Hiruzen Sabutobi with a shocked expression but usually this isn't something new since the Sandaime Hokage would always come to his apartment to check up on him , give him a new fūinjutsu book, take him out to eat, and sometimes he woudh help him with the jutsu he is struggling with. But this time is different he's never brought anyone with him.

Naruto then turned towards Shisui and narrows his eyes but is staring more at the Uchiha's clothing recognized the clothing. It was the same clothing style that his fellow classmate wears "who are you!" yelled Naruto who's pointing his finger at Shisui.

The kind hearted Uchiha just smiles at him he wasn't surprised at the rude comment since the only Uchiha he has met was Sasuke and the young Uchiha is starting to become arrogant believing that the Uchiha is superior to everyone. Sometimes he feels ashamed at being an Uchiha.

Shisui kneels down to the young blondes level "can we come in Naruto, Sandaime Hokage-sama has told me about you and I want to get yo know." said Shisui with a pleasant tone.

The young child stare at the Uchiha with a shocked after all no one has not really shown Naruto any kindness except Sandaime Hokage, Teuchi, and Ayame so someone else showing any sort of positive emotion was quite a shocked for Naruto. Especially, coming from an Uchiha as long as he can remembered the weird eyed people would always stare at him with pure unadulterated rage he never understood why everyone and especially the Uchiha clan hated him so much especially the Uchiha they always seem like they hate him with every fiber of their being.

Naruto nervously turned towards his grandfather figure Hiruzen nods his head Naruto then moved to the side allowing both Sabutobi and Uchiha to enter the small apartment the two then seated themselves on Naruto's couch. Naruto's eyes shifted from Shisui to Hiruzen then back to the ravenette shinobi "so..um, ojī-san who is he?" asked a nervous Naruto neither of the shinobi weren't surprised he was nervous any child would be nervous if a stranger was in there home even if that stranger was with someone they knew and the two men knew the young Uzumaki had not have the best experience with them.

Hiruzen smiles at Naruto in a grandfather manner but he can't help but to feel sad for the lonely child. He knew the day he played his eyes own the child who was crying and his parents played dead was going to have a rough life and he was right and he wishes he wasn't but unfortunately for Naruto there would be those ignorant fools who tried to take the child's life.

Hiruzen then see's a familiar scroll and smiles at Naruto "I see you've found the scroll. Good, I wanted you to get an extra head start and it is your birthright. I originally intended to give it to you when you became a genin but I believed withholding this information was unfair to you." stated Hiruzen.

Naruto then pouts with his arms crossed as the Sandaime Hokage had clearly ignored his question. While he qaa happy that his hokage gave him the scroll he did not appreciate being ignored. Hiruzen then moves his hand towards Shisui "this person is Shisui Uchiha." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." said Shisui who smiles at Naruto and extends his hand towards the Uzumaki Naruto looks at Shisui with suspension and concern he then turned his head towards Hiruzen who nods his head he then graphs hold of Shisui's hand. Shisui's eyes are then drawn to the fūinjutsu book for beginners "wow fūinjutsu that's quite a hard technique to learn." stated Shisui who's impressed and shocked while Hiruzen had told him and Itachi seeing it was something else all together.

Naruto then shook his head negatively "no its not! It's easy!" exclaimed Naruto with excitement.

Shisui and Hiruzen chuckle at the excitement "aha, actually it is hard to learn. Fūinjutsu is one of the hardest techniques to learn even if you are a prodigy in ninjutsu and genjutsu it's still difficult. There's only one person within Konoha who is capable of being called a fūinjutsu prodigy and that person is Jiraiya of the sannin he also taught the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze fūinjutsu. Even Sandaime Hokage had a hard time learning it. Isn't that right Hokage-sama?" asked Shisui.

Naruto quickly turned towards Hiruzen wanting to know if what he said is truly true. After all, the aged Kage is the strongest ninja in the village. Hiruzen nods his head "he's right Naruto. Learning fūinjutsu was hard for me my level of fūinjutsu is at the level of elite jounin. The only people who don't struggle with fuinjutsu is the people who have a natural talent for fūinjutsu. But for someone like the Yondaime and Jiraiya they can do nearly anythimg in this art." stated Hiruzen with pride.

"Wait does that mean an Uzumaki who's born with the natural talent of fūinjutsu has no limits." thought Naruto if a sannin and a hokage are powerful with fūinjutsu Naruto can only guess how powerful an Uzumaki is after all with their prowls of fūinjutsu made them feared.

"I have a surprise for you." said Hiruzen.

Naruto then begins to bounce off of his feet with excitement "really what is it! Is it ramen! A new jutsu!" screamed an overly excited Naruto.

Hiruzen then turned towards Shisui "it might not be ramen but I've decided I wanted to train you, Naruto." said Shisui.

Naruto stopped his bouncing and stared at him with a shocked expression not sure how to react to such a statement. He then points to himself Shisui nods his head "me? Why me! Why not someone like Saauke-teme! He's a prodigy and an Uchiha!" exclaimed Naruto.

Shisui shrug his shoulders "that maybe true but I'm not looking for an Uchiha or prodigy to train. I'm looking to train someone who has potential. Potential who can surpaas any prodigy, someone who can be the greatest shinobi. But you know that"s a problem within the world we live in everyone wants to train a prodigy all because things come easier to them or they rather train someone who doesn't take a longer time to understand a subject. And they overlook the people have hidden potential the ones who are able to surpass others." preached Shisui.

Naruto stares at him with amazement, shock, and dumbfounded "do you really believe that. Do you believe I can be the greatest Hokage?" asked Naruto since nearly everyone in the village doesn't believe he can be the hokage except for Hiruzen, Teuchi, and Ayame and now this Uchiha who seems like he truly wishes to train him.

"Yes, I do Naruto. But will you allow me to train you it'll be my honour to train the future Hokage?" asked Shisui.

Naruto grins at Shisui "of course I will! You are an Uchiha and all you guys are pretty strong dattebayo!" yelled Naruto with his chest puffed out.

Hiruzen then stands up from the couch and smiles at the Uchiha "congratulations Shisui, from this day Naruto Uzumaki is your student Shisui Uchiha. I look forward at seeing Naruto's progress." said Hiruzen he then exits the apartment with a smile of hope on his face.

Naruto grins at Shisui "Shisui-sensei what will we be learning! Will I going to learn to create a giant fire dragon!" asked a happy Naruto who is consumed by the taw emotion of excitement and glee.

Shisui just his negatively "no I won't it's too early to start your element training, first I need to get your taijutsu put to speed but after that then we'll do some element training. I know your upset that you can't learn some element but I promise after you've learn the basics of the taijutsu. I'll teach you one of my very own personal jutsu." said Shisui he watches as Naruto's face went from dejected to excited.

Naruto then gains a mischievous grin Shisui this wasn't a mischievous grin that Naruto is about to prank no, this is a I know something you don't mischievous "awesome and I know just the taijutsu I want to learn Shisui-sensei!" roared an excited Naruto who has a grin splitting grin on his whiskered cheek.

Shisui stared Naruto with a complexed and surprise look "you do?" asked Shisui Naruto nods his head in a rapid pace thus caused him to smile but he figured whatever scroll Hiruzen was talking about must've had a taijutsu he wanted to learn and it was pretty obvious the scroll was an Uzumaki scroll. "Alright what is the taijutsu you wished to learn?" asked Shisui.

Naruto then gains a look of determination, conviction, and strive "the taijutsu I wish to learn Riptide Arm ( **Jīliú bì** ) here Shisui-sensei. This taijutsu was created by Mito Uzumaki heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju." said Naruto handing his first sensei the taijutsu scroll.

Shisui massages his chin "hmm, so the taijutsu involves strength, speed, and agility. This quite a powerful taijutsu I've heard rumors her prowls in taijutsu it was sas this taijutsu has capable of rivaling Hashirama's chakra increased fists. Mito Uzumaki was a powerful kunoichi that many feared and respected." said Shisui.

Naruto looks at Shisui with amazement but one thing was bothering him was that he's never heard of her and if what Shisui had said and the note he had read they could be in school books but for now he but it in the back of his head. "So, when do we start sensei?" grinned Naruto.

Shisui can't help but to admire Naruto's glee at learning something new " before you can even learn the taijutsu we must train your body to make it able to peform the Jīliú Bì but first we need to increase your speed, strength, and then your agility." said Shisui he then rises from the couch "and I know the perfect way to increased your speed and strength at the same time." stated Shisui with serious tone.

Naruto then stared at him with an expression of curiosity "really what is it sensei?" asked Naruto with his head tilting to the side.

"Speed training." smirked Shisui with a half smirk on his face.

Naruto shot his sensei a raised eyebrow "speed training? What the hell is that?" questioned Naruto with a confused look. Sure he might be incredibly young but he never once heard anyone ever mention something like speed training. He didn't know but for the sole member of the Uzumaki he had a strong feeling speed training was anything but easily.

And due to the serious expression on Shisui's face he had a feeling he was correct about his assumption. "Naruto I must warn you speed training won't be easy. Now let me warn you only a few actually use speed training most would rather avoid this training because they'd rather focus on training their body in a normal function. Also I've gain my own moniker I'm known as Shisui of The Body Flicker ( **Shunshin no Shisui** _)_ I'veearned the nickname due to my great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. In battle, my speed was shown to be able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from my enemy and outpace them. many people would then compare my mastery of shunshin to Yondaime's Flying Thunder God Technique ( **Hiraishin no Jutsu** )." explained Shisui.

Naruto's eyes open wide and open "wow, you're as fast as Yondaime?" asked Naruto Shisui nods his head "so, where are we going exactly people don't really like me." said Naruto in a dejected tone as he looks down to his feet as if they are the most interesting in the world.

Shisui kneels down to Naruto's eye level, the blonde flinches as he sees his arm move high in the air he then closes his eyes believing the Uchiha is going to harm he feels pressure on his shoulder. Naruto opens his eyes and his greeted with an reassuring Shisui who's smiling at him calmly. "Don't worry Naruto, I know somewhere that won't turn you away." said Shisui.

Naruto stares at Shisui with an unsure and uncertain look "are you sure?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Have you ever been in a ninja store?" asked Shisui naruto shook his head negatively "then today is your lucky day. We'll be going to a ninja store." said Shisui.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they kicked me out?" asked Naruto.

"They won't and if they do I'll protect you." said Shisui.

"Really?" questioned Naruto.

'Of course I will." said Shisui Naruto then smilea at Shisui.

"Okay let's go. My training won't start with us just doing nothing!" roared Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure of it taking him as my student will be a good thing. It'll also protect him from both the ignorant people of the village and the Uchiha Clan. " thought Shisui both Shisui and Naruto exits the boy's apartment. Naruto then walks next to Shisui while he tries to ignore the looks of hate he's also treated to the look of shock by the villagers of Konoha.

"What's the brat doing with Shisui-sama." whispered a male to a friend but the two could clearly hear him.

A young mother looks at the two with suspension "what's the fox brat doing with Shisui?" wondered the mother.

"Who knows maybe he has it on a leash." wondered the woman.

The mother glares at Naruto with a hate "hopefully he but the little creature on a very short leash." muttered the young mother.

Shisui glances down at Naruto "Naruto don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of foolish narrow minded people." said Shisui.

"Right sensei." said Naruto.

 **Timeskip**

From there both Uchiha and Uzumaki had ignored the insults from both villager and ninja but Naruto had made promise to himself to never allow them the satisfaction of him showing fear to them. He was done fearing them now that he has a sensei and know he has scrolls that can help him. After all he's Naruto Uzumaki future hokage and last member of the Uzumaki Clan. "Naruto here we are." said Shisui bringing the blonde back to the real world.

"Huh." replied Naruto.

Shisui snickers at Naruto "we are here Naruto." said Shisui Naruto then rushes into the store causing Shisui to snicker he follows after Naruto. Shisui then waves his hand to a woman who's in her mid 20's the woman had pale blonde hair her hair is short just abovw her shoulders, she has sea green colored eyes, she wears a black shirt that reaches her elbiws underneath her shirt she wears a long sleeve fishnet shirt, blue colored shinobi pants, and grey kunoichi sandles this woman is Inoru Yamanaka she's a retired anbu agent.

Shisui smiles warmly at Inoru "hey, Inoru. How's it going?" asked Shisui.

"Good who's this little cutie?" teased Inoru but this comment caused him to blush in embarrassment she chuckles at how embarrassed he is "so what can I do for you two?" asked Inoru.

"He's my student Naruto Uzumaki. I need equipment for speed training." said Shisui.

Inoru smiles at the two she then clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her peach colored skin " I know just what to get your student. I'll be back." said Inoru both males looked at each other Shisui stared at Naruto half grin while Naruto stares at the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. Inoru comes back and seems to be carrying prayer beads, necklace, and bracelets Naruto stares at the random items with a look of confusion. "These are Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting ( **Fūinjutsu:** **Shishi no omomidzuke** )." grinned Inoru with pride.

Naruo scratched the side of his head in confusion "um, okay...but what is it?" asked a confused Naruto.

Inoru's grin then becomes one of a split grinning ready to rip her face apart with how big and wide her grin is. "This is performed by placing the items around the wrists, and ankles of the target and then pressing the palm against your chest. This increases the weight of the items exponentially, weighing down the target's limbs. Given how it would be difficult to perform this technique in actual combat, it's primary use is seemingly for training. As the target of this jutsu continues to train, the items change color from White to Blue to Green to Yellow and finally to Red. Once red, this signifies that the training is complete. Also hear are a tank top and short but with these it would make the training even more difficult." warned Inoru.

Naruto then gains a look of pure determination as if the Yamanaka had challenge "I don't care how hard it is I will master this! Your speaking to the future Hokage lady! BELIEVE IT! I'm going to surpass all the hokage!" yelled Naruto.

Inoru turned towards Shisui "is he your first student?" wondered Inoru Shisui nods his head "you've made a good choice." commented Inoru.

Shisui nods his head "thank you Inoru. We must be going now I know Naruto is anxious right now. So, we'll get out of your head." said Shisui after paying for the training the two leabe and head to their new location Training Ground 5. Naruto then changes out of his normal clothes and puts on the training clothin.

"Ready?" asked Shisui.

The young child grins "YOSH!" roared Naruto.

Shisui smirked at this he then gains an expression of seriousness "now remember Naruto these weights aren't going to be like normals. Once I activate them you'll feel the pressure from each weight items?" asked Shisui in a tone fitting of a teacher.

Naruto eyes narrowed with them covered in conviction "it doesn't how hard it is. I am an Uzumaki and we Uzumaki endure and overcome." exclaimed Naruto.

"Good that's what I want to hear. Seal activate!" said Shisui he then watches as the training equipment turn from from their usual color of black to white. With the seals finally activated it pushes the young child to the ground he grits his teeth in frustration as he tries to pick himself up from the ground. "Naruto you have to get up you can't accomplish anything if you let this get in your way. I know you can do it." said Shisui as he watches the young begin sweat.

"Damn it! Its hard!" groaned Naruto.

"I know that that's why not many ninjas try this training because its too hard. Others would rather trapped weights to their legs than use fūinjutsu weights not even Sasuke can do this and he's a prodigy." said Shisui but of course he didn't tell Naruto that Sasuke is also being trained by both brother and father.

"I don't care how hard it is. This won't stop me!" thought Naruto but with what Shisui had said Naruto then forced himself to get up after 10 minutes of struggling he rises from the ground with his legs wobbly.

"Good you did Naruto. Now I want you to do five laps around Konoha." ordered Shisui.

If Naruto's eyes could his blue colored orbs would've fallen out of his eye sockets "WHAAAAAT! But that'll take all day!" exclaimed Naruto.

Shisui just nods his head "yeah I expect it would this would also give you time to exactly fully think about what you discovered." said Shisui.

"Discovered what?" lied Naruto.

"Naruto you don't need to lie. I was in your apartment I saw the scroll that written by Mito Uzumaki. You don't have to tell anyone you're from a clan but you already know they won't believe you huh. They won't believe you Naruto the orphan who's suddenly a member of a powerful extinct clan." explained Shisui.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shisui "you make it sound like it's a good thing they don't know? Why is that a good thing?" asked Naruto.

"In way it is you see the Uzumaki Clan themselves had their own country and kage will it sounds amazing. The kids at your school wouldn't believed it because the idea of a single clan having their own island sounds ludicrous. Naruto just know there's a reason why your the only Uzumaki in the village." explained Shisui "but don't worry Naruto I'll explain to you why you shouldn't be telling you are part of a powerful clan. " thought Shisui.

Naruto signs dejectedly but he understood this was something that must be kept between a small group of people while he wanted to tell his classmates he knew it wasn't a very good idea "I don't like it Shisui-sensei but I understand this something that could be kept quiet." said Naruto.

Shisui smiles at the maturity of the young Naruto he had but with growing up alone and own his own the child must've been forced the mature on a small degree "I'm glad you understand Naruto now give me five laps!" ordered Shisui.

"Yes, sensei!" said Naruto but instead of running he walks with a snarl on his face but he soon falls to the floof face "shit!" grunted Naruto he then begrudgingly picks himself up from the ground and walks off and starts his long training.

 **Time Skip- Night**

Even through Naruto had done five laps around Konohagakure he still found himself standing but that didn't mean he stopped falling to the ground. Nope Naruto had still fell to the ground but he still pushed himself to keep going he didn't know what time it was but he was sure it had to be at least 8 or 10. As Naruto makes it back to the training ground he sees his sensei and collapsed on the ground but before he can hit the ground Shisui catches catches him he then puts the child on his back the two then head back to Naruto's apartment. "You did a good job for your for first day Naruto." commented Shisui but the young blonde was already fast asleep.

The next day Shisui Uchiha is sitting in front of Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha Clan his best friends father and leader of the coup on the very village. Fugaku stares at Shisui with a stoick and cold look on his face but this was nothing knew to Shisui since the man has been this cold since he first met Itachi. "Shisui I've heard some rumors going around." said Fugaku.

Shisui just stares at Fugaku with an unreadable look but he obviously knew what the elder Uchiha was talking about. He knew by the end of the day rumors would've spread about him and Naruto being seen walking with each other. "What might these rumors be Fugaku-sama?" asked a stoic Shisui.

Fugaku just harden his glare at Shisui but the young Uchiha didn't back down "the rumors that have been going around are you and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. People have spotted the two of walking through the village. Is this true Shisui if why have you been walking around with that boy?" question Fugaku.

Shisui mentally pats himself on the back he didn't doubt his and Naori's plan would fail thanks to the narrow minded and arrogance the Uchiha clan has. "I have took the child as my student. With the boy under my wing I can mold him into a weapon for the Uchiha Clan making it easier for him to serve the Uchiha Clan." lied Shisui.

Fugaku stroke his chin he then nods his head "yes that will work. With the Kyuubi jinchuriki under our control we can finally take back the village. The days of of the Uchiha Clan being in the back will finally be over. And I will finally get revenge of Minato Namikaze by using his son to destroy the village the pathetic clan less fool should've learn no one is a matched for an Uchiha and then I shall finally become the next hokage the Godaime Hokage. I shall do what Madara-sama wasn't able to do, become the first Uchiha Hokage." ranted Fugaku with arrogance rolling off of him.

Shisui bows his head to the clan leader "yes, of course Fugaku-sama." said Shisui he then release the room with his eyes narrowing "he's insane." thought Shisui.

Shisui then sees Naori, the purplenette smiles at her former student she then sees the loo of frustration in his eyes. "Shisui are you okay?" asked the concerned Naori.

He shook his head negatively "we'll talk somewhere else." muttered Shisui Naori nods her head the two then returned back to his home he soon explained what happened in the small meeting both Uchiha members found themselves even more disgusted with their clan "I truly feel sorry for Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto. They have to deal with such a heartless person." said Shisui as he runs his hand through his blblack hair.

Naori nods her head in agreement "Fugaku is consumed by his hatred. Shisui you know he's blind with his hatred it corrupts him to his very core. " said Naori.

Shisui nods his head to his sensei "yes, I know. His eyes are cursed with the hatred of the clan. Fugaku is slowly dragging our clan down." Said Shisui.

"Our mission is even now more important. We can't allowed Naruto to fall in the heads of Fugaku or the council no matter what. We must protect Naruto no matter what he's the last of the Uzumaki Clan and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. But you know Shisui what we are doing is dangerous correct?" asked Naori.

"Yes, I'm aware sensei. But I have full confidence if needed you, me, and Itachi can take on the Uchiha Clan. But you must excuse me. I need to pick up my student." said Shisui.

Naori chuckles at this "have fun Shisui." said Naori Shisui chuckles at the woman.

Shisui then shunshin away he then appears at the academy but with the certain appearance of Shisui everyone jumps in fright "Shisui-sensei! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Naruto in shock Shisui turned his head towards his student.

Shisui smiles at Naruto "I came to pick up." said Shisui.

"Really?" asked Naruto his sensei nods his he then grins fully "can we get some ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Later, first we train." said Shisui he watches as his student's face becomes happy with a large grin, sure he was still in pain but he knew it was worth it, and at the end he'll become strong to project not just himself but the people he cares about.

 ** _(A/N: Konan won the poll but remembered the story for Konan is not a story I'll write its a challenge. Also I won't be updating any of my stories for two weeks because I have finals)_**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Our Nindo Way then Curse of Heavens, Force of Family_** ** _after that I'll update Never Again and Great Fox Demon I also will do Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend and I'll do_** ** _Sword Guns, Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes after that Darkness Within us and Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
